Alphabet soup- FrancexFem England
by Miss-Iggybrows
Summary: EDIT: Scrapped story Alice and Francis always had a mini rivalry between them, but as they grew older those flashes of taunting ignited into something more and, even though it took a while and at first she didn't want to admit it, she grew feelings for him and every day they grow stronger and stronger. Francis Bonnefoy is the man that she loved.
1. A is for Assailant

**Alphabet Soup meme- France x Fem!England**

Hi everyone! This is going to be my first fanfiction and I've decided to do the Alphabet soup meme! If you don't know what that is it's basically where you write a one-shot for each letter of the alphabet with a different topic/theme corresponding with each different letter! I hope you like it! ^-^

**A is for assailant**

A grey blanket loomed across London city, encasing everyone below in a dark hold that made the very atmosphere seem dreary. A shower of rain began to pour down, droplets slamming onto people's umbrella's and unfortunately for some, their heads. "Just my luck, it had to start raining didn't it. Bloody hell, I'm going to get drenched at this rate!" Muttered Alice to no-one in particular.

Alice Kirkland was a beautiful woman who appeared to be of the age of about 24, she had long, golden hair that was parted into neat twin tails; piercing emerald eyes that twinkled whenever she smiled and a small, dainty frame.  
She was however not as she seemed at first glance, she was the personification of England. It just so happened that on her travel back to her house, she had been caught in a storm.

The slight clicking of her heels echoed down the solemn streets. She was alone. Her heart rate began to pick up and she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye move. "Paranoid, stop being paranoid just get your arse back home!" Alice shook her head.

A rough hand grasped her waist and the other, wrapped itself around Alice's mouth, pulling her into an alley. She tried to fight her way out of the assailants grasp but to no avail, he was too strong for her. He threw her against one of the walls, a knife placed to her throat and his hand keeping her in place."Let go of me you wanker! Help- someone help!" She screamed.

"Quiet down! Why would I let you go, you're England are you not?." He grinned in reply,pushing the knife further into her neck and shoving her further into the began to trickle from the slit in her throat,tears sprung up in her eyes and she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. "How did you know?"

"I have my sources, but tell me miss Kirkland, when you kill a nation do they truly die?"  
"What the bloody hell do you mean?"  
"I mean, if I kill you right now, there will be no more representative of England will there- I can take it for my own!"  
She squirmed in his hold, thought's of her brother, Arthur racing through her head and fear pulsed through her veins. "That's not true. Yes I will die, but England won't and there is no way you can take it!"

Anger struck across his face, a twisted look of pure hatred was aimed at her for being his country. "Give it to me then!"  
"Make me." She spat in his eye, using all her force to kick him back, she took her chance and ran but was pulled back into place not a moment after.  
"You dirty skank, I'll kill you right now for that!" His brown eyes were filled with rage and he swung the knife back.

The weapon clattered to the floor and the criminal joined it, hitting his head with a vile crack. Alice's hand was grasped and was lead out from that murky alleyway. Once they reached the light of the lamps lining the street,  
she turned to face her savior from the crazed assailant. Tall and attractive, with silken champagne locks framing his face, it was none other than France himself. "F-Francis?"  
"Shh, say nothing ma chère." He held her close in his arms, the familiar scent of love that hung off him embraced Alice and she felt warm in the cold night. She loved him, the very man that she used to bully, the one her brothers still do. Alice and Francis always had a mini rivalry between them, but as they grew older those flashes of taunting ignited into something more and, even though it took a while and at first she didn't want to admit it, she grew feelings for him and every day they grow stronger and stronger.

Francis Bonnefoy is the man that she loves.


	2. B is for breakfast

**B is for Breakfast**

Here's the second chapter of my alphabet soup, I hope you enjoy! ^^  
Quick French notes for those who really don't understand:  
Merde-Shit  
Belle- Beautiful  
Trés mignon- Very cute  
Mon amour- My love  
Mon belle ange-My beautiful angel  
Je t'aime- I love you.

Bright rays of sun filtered through the thin curtains, Francis' eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. Lilac walls, cream carpets and slithers of silver wound around the curtains, this room just screamed elegance. Well if it's elegance we are talking about, then it probably politely mentioned the tone of the bedroom.

A large wooden dresser sat opposite to him and a wardrobe was positioned to his near left. Upon the dresser stood a flourish of fairy statues that matched the rooms owners love for fantasy, everything about this room was so-her.

Francis smiled and inhaled the scent of the soft, white duvet, they smelt like roses and earl grey. Her scent. Alice's scent.

He turned to the side to face his lover, but to no avail. She wasn't there. What was however apparent was a faint smell of burning that was etching it's way into the room. "Merde!" He bolted out the bedroom door and down the stairs, not caring about being careful. "Alice! Alice where are you?""I'm in the kitchen!"He opened the door with a slam. "Alice!" Thick, dusky smoke clouded the room. Alice was standing next to an open oven, a tray of- who know's what in her glove protected hand.

He had to admit though in the current situation, she looked belle, her long and usually pigtail styled hair was in a single messy bun, her glasses had slipped down to the edge of her nose and a soft expression was on her face rather than the stern one that normally sat in it's place. She was wearing a pink woolen jumper that slid over her shoulders, blue jeans and  
over, a cupcake apron. Trés mignon he thought to himself.

"Alice, mon amour, what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm cooking!" "Oui, I can see that, just what were you cooking?" He peered down to the charcoal umps that decorated the tray. "Well I was attempting to make you a breakfast of pain au chocolat, however it didn't turn out as planned." She looked downcast with her failure, he knew better though than to try it to make her feel better, or to tease her. These would only make the situation worse- for the both of them.

No matter how hard she tried, Alice just wasn't a natural cook. Sure she had her moments, her  
older brother Allistor, also known as Scotland who she doesn't particularly get on immensely well with has admitted she could bake a terrific cake. Victoria sponges and cupcakes were her specialty as recognized world wide. When it came to French cooking however- there was no hope.

Instead of hurting her feelings, or his taste buds, he decided to do what he in his heart knew he should do. "Mon belle ange, there was no need to cook me breakfast. The notion was very sweet of you, but I wouldn't expect you to do this for me!" His hands stroked her cheek, causing her to blush, he then took the tray from her hands and placed it on the side.  
"Well I guess I was just trying to be nice, to show that even though I may not always say it I...I do love you." Her cheeks were the colour of tomatoes and she looked to the floor out of embarrassment.  
"What is this, a confession of your amour? Oh Alice, how sweet and touching!" He laughed in  
his usual way at her blushing face.  
"Sh-shut up you wanker!" She had reached a shade of red that was thought to be unreachable and hit him on the chest lightly. In return he pulled her close, their foreheads touching one another.  
"You're so cute when you're flustered."  
"I am not! Now let me go!"  
He raised an eyebrow in response and pressed his lips to hers, after a second she returned the kiss, happiness swarmed her entire body, and he broke free.  
"I'll go get us some breakfast shall I? Oh and Alice, je t'aime." He winked at her, blowing a kiss in her direction as he left the room, heading back to the bedroom to get properly dressed.

She stood there, her legs like jelly still from the kiss and the wink. She couldn't believe it, the  
effect he had on her was overpowering, and he knew it. "Wanker." She smiled under her breath and tossed her failed attempt of breakfast in the bin.


	3. C is for Christmas

C is for Christmas

"Francis where are you taking me?" Smiled Alice, freezing dots cascading from the sky, leaving their frozen touch on her face as she shuffled forward, unaware of her surroundings.

"All in good time mon petite lapin."

"H-Hey! Don't call me that, I said not to before!"

"Aww but Alice, you are so much like those little creatures, it warms my heart!" He leant closer to her, his heated breath creating clouds that caressed her neck. "Just like your cheeks are currently warming my hands, I can tell when you're blushing you know, even when I cannot directly see your beautiful face." He chuckled. "Not long now mon amour, and I wonder, how much redder your face can get."

She sighed, he knew everything about her that made her tick, everything about her he knew could undo her, and she knew that. Blindly continuing on in the freezing weather, she truly wondered where he was leading her to. It was currently the evening of December 25th, Christmas day and France was leading England to a special place that she had absolutely no idea about, it wouldn't matter if she did however as she still didn't entirely know her way round the 'city of romance' enough to be able to get there without his help.

Singing and joyful voices echoed throughout the streets, she could faintly see lights through the cracks of his soft fingers, she may not know this city well but Paris is indeed splendid, she knew that for sure.

"Alice, we are here, welcome, to the tour Eiffel!" He removed his hands from her gaze and she gasped, the sight truly was breathtaking. They stood at the base of the Eiffel tower, the snow had created a solid white canvas across this artistic city, all around them was alight, powered by the love that flowed through the country standing next to her, lights decorating windowsills and trees and everything seemed alive. The moons watchful eyes completed the scene, itself surrounded with a thousand stars. It was beautiful.

"Well, what do you think? It's belle, non?"

"It's gorgeous!"

Francis wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Gorgeous it is, but it doesn't compare to the gorgeousness that I am holding in my arms." He kissed the side of her neck, the sensation of his soft lips imprinting itself on her heart.

She sighed, a content sigh that was laced with a hint of worry. "Francis, you are always telling me this, but can you tell me something else for a change?"

"Of course, what is it you wish to know?" He detached himself from her and turned to look at her properly, his eyes, deep pools of blue meeting hers, a shade of shining forest green common in every Kirkland sibling.

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose me? I'm not beautiful, I'm not extraordinary or strong any more, I lose my temper easily and end up regretting everything after, I'm foolish, and feeble and-"

"Shhh." He placed a slender finger upon her rosy lips, "Stop putting yourself down right now."

"Well why not? I'm only speaking the truth aren't I? Just answer me, why choose me when you could have someone like Seychelles or Monaco, I'm sure they would race to the chance!"

"Alice, arrêter. I chose you for many many reasons, and there are many things you must stop lying about! I chose you because you aren't like the others and I wouldn't want you any other way. You are perfect the way you are, you are beautiful and smart, you are still strong and assertive, you're not afraid to speak your opinion and you have a fiery personality that mixes perfectly with your shy, embarrassed one." He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiles. "Don't let that voice in your head tell you otherwise, and if you do let it- tell it to shut up and come listen to me okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I guess I was just feeling insecure as all."

"Don't be sorry- we all do, there are times when I don't feel like I deserve you at all, and I still feel as if I don't. Alice, you have become my world, and now you have asked a question- I have one myself."

"Go ahead!" She smiled, her face glowing a tinge of red once again but this time with happiness, relief and love.

"Alice, mon amour, je t'aime, I know I always say this but I truly do love you, so... Veux-tu m'epouser?" He reached into his coat pocket and revealed a small box containing a golden ring, it was pure gold and the diamond that sat upon it was completely real, getting down on one knee, he smiled her not his usual smirk- but a smile brimming with pure undying love.

Alice covered her mouth with her hands- tears welling up in her eyes before looking to the ground in utter heartbreak. "Francis I-I can't, my boss would never allow a marriage between us, he doesn't even approve of our relationship as it is! I'm sorry."

"I understand that your duty as a country must come in front of your personal feelings, however, your boss is not a problem, you see I have sorted everything out! So Alice, you may make your choice for yourself without worry I promise."

"How? What did you do?"

"Well I talked to him and explained how if you wanted to of course, a marriage would be beneficial rather than a bad choice, politically and financially. Hasn't our relationship already strengthened the bond between the people and leaders of our two nations? Everything is up to you and you alone." He continued on his one knee, waiting anxiously for her answer.

Moments passed until she finally embraced him, their lips meeting and happiness glowing from the both of them. "Yes!" She broke away, laughing and crying of utter joy.

He placed the ring on her left ring finger and once again their lips joined again in a kiss of passion and amour. As this happened explosions of light burst behind them, bright fireworks of green, red and gold celebrating with them. 'Best. Christmas. Ever!' They thought simultaneously, both drowning in euphoria and thoughts of their future- together.

* * *

**Hi guys! :D Here is chapter 3, I'm not quite sure if I like how it turned out but ah well. Oh and because of the ending- I'm going to make the whole story flow as one from now on instead of being composed of one shots. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review and favourite and I'll see you in the next chapter! ^-^**

**French translations:  
**Veux-tu m'epouser-Will you marry me

Arrêter-Stop

Je t'aime- I love you


	4. Update

Update  
Hey guys-it's been a while hasn't it ^^" I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time, the truth being I've had some problems recently and everything has just settled down again, I don't think I'll have to take any breaks from now on ^u^  
On the other hand-I have some news about this fanfiction and that I am scrapping it-looking back on it now, my opinions on how the characters would interact are different and if I were to just change the story it wouldn't really work- however I will be writing a new fic, still with Francis and Alice but the story and their personalities-Alice's anyway, are going to be tweaked.  
Anyway, I hope you'll give that a read and to those who followed and rated the three chapters of this story-thank you, it gave me the motivation to begin writing again ^u^  
~Miss-Iggybrows


End file.
